


Callahan's Crew

by cakeisnotpie



Series: Callahan's Crosstown Diner [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Diners, Minor Powers, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, tiny mutants, who's who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: The promised listing of the Crew at Callahan's Crosstown Diner.An addendum to the Callahan's Crosstown Diner series





	Callahan's Crew

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the other list I keep promising: who's who at the diner and their "tiny" powers. So much fun to think of little gifts that people can use in their daily lives. :)

CALLAHAN’S CROSSTOWN DINER’S CREW

WHO’S WHO

 

KITCHEN CREW

 

  * Andy Callahan: owner and head chef, Andy’s power is the ability to combine elements in unique ways and to understand how they will react together, primarily in creating new recipes. In his mid-50s, Andy is a U.S. Navy veteran and has been married four times. 
  * Mickey Randall: once a chef at a fancy restaurant owned by the bad guys, Mickey was too noble for his own good, talking to the cops and getting fired for it. He has a super delicate touch, perfect for spicing dishes among other things.
  * Sofia Lopez: Another latecomer, Sofia has a spider sense for when things have gone bad.  She helps buy fresh produce and can sometimes tell when an item/thing isn’t wholesome. 



 

WAITSTAFF

 

  * Kayla Park: She can read surface level thoughts, but only concerning what the person wants to eat. Often orders for the customers before they can speak.  
  * Sebastian Morgan:  A very handsome young man, Seb likes to say he can toast bread with a touch. He can warm hands with a brush of his fingers. 
  * Amrita Ray: Rita calls her power “spontaneous existence.” She’s always in the right place at the right time. She’s quiet, shy, and takes college classes on her nights off.
  * Angela Johnson: Angela used to work at the Dunkin Donuts on the corner, but migrated to Callahan’s in the middle of the Battle of New York. After losing her brother to drug addiction, she wants to help others. She can hear conversations from across the room.



  
  


COUNTER STAFF

  * Roy Edwards: a country boy from Alabama, Roy’s power is creating coffee blends that calm, heal hangovers and fix migraines. 
  * Kris Duvall: brings balance to brain chemicals with a touch, but only enough to calm or settle someone.  Kris is a trans male and used to be a lawyer.
  * Myra Patel: a devout Hindu, Myra has a mutant sense of balance; she never falls or drops anything.  Used to work at her family’s restaurant before coming to Callahan’s.



 

BUSSERS

  * Malachi Grant: a football player and very athletic, Mal can fix electronic and mechanical things on a small scale, getting them to work when no one else can.   
  * Ned Gansler: Skinny, German, and Jewish, Ned is a virtual homing pigeon. He always knows how to get somewhere he’s been and what direction is north. 
  * Huxston Smith: Ex-gang member covered with prison tats. Screwed over by the justice system, Hux doesn’t trust anyone after his best friend ratted him out. He can change TV & radio channels by thinking about it. 



  
  


OTHER STAFF

  * Luke Cage: Luke works as a part-time cook, busser, handyman, jack-of-all-trades beginning later in the series. 
  * James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes:  appears at the diner and does odd jobs after Andy and the others take him under their wings. 
  * Sarah Carson -- Callahan’s accountant, she can look at numbers and know what they add up to.  



 

CUSTOMERS

  * Tim Donaldson: Tim’s power is super advice; he has an innate understanding of social interactions. A red-haired Irish retired policeman with a big bushy mustache, he visits the diner regularly and has his own seat at the counter. 
  * Layeeq Shakir: Middle-aged Muslim mechanical engineer who began patronizing the diner after the Battle of New York. When he hums, he can stop vibrations and project calm. 



 

CHARACTERS WHO’VE LEFT THE DINER

 

  * Mark Valdez: teenage male busser who’s 1/16th Kree and is strong enough to lift two tubs of dishes at the same time.  Went off to college. 
  * Joy Smith: 45-year-old female college professor, overweight, sits and writes in a booth with a red laptop while she drinks tea and eats chips. Has two kids and short-range telekinesis; she can type on her laptop by thinking about it. Moved to Pennsylvania to take a tenure-track teaching job. 
  * Antoine DeFrei: a teenage boy, French, emotions mildly affect the weather.  Always came in after school with Katya; graduated and went to college. 
  * Katya Garin: a teenage girl, Russian, able to change small things about herself like her hair color, nails, eye color. Always came in after school with Antoine; graduated and went to college. 
  * Rena Kennitt:  Canadian female with precision knife skills/high dexterity so she never cuts himself. Worked in the kitchen as a sous chef; she returned home to take care of her ailing father. 




End file.
